Our Hero Awakes
Our Hero Awakes (悟空闘いへの目覚め! 超サイヤ人を超えろ!!, Goku Tatakai eno Mezame! Supa Saiya-jin wo Koero!!) is the seventh episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-sixth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on July 1, 1992. Its original American air date was October 12, 2000. Summary As Cell begins his afternoon snack, he flies down to a hangar at the airport. When he first goes in, a guard is watching the news, horrified by what he is hearing. As Imperfect Cell walks in, the guard turns and is even more horrified. Without thinking he grabs his automatic rifle and tries to take down Cell. The bullets simply bounce right off of Cell's chest, and he stabs the guard in the gut, draining his life energy. Then Cell hears a noise, turns around and starts walking towards an over turned desk, where a young woman and her younger brother, Tommy, are hiding. At Kame House, everyone but Master Roshi and Chi-Chi decide to go off to gang up on Cell, thinking he will not be able to handle all of them. Later, Chi-Chi is filling a large bowl with water, and as she walks away from the sink, an earth-shaking blast slams the house, causing her to send the bowl flying onto Master Roshi's head! She gets yelled at for spilling the water on his head. Thinking the Red Ribbon Androids might be attacking, she runs upstairs to check on Goku, and to her surprise, Goku has vanished. She runs to the window, calling for him. As she looks outside, she sees a huge shockwave of water spraying everywhere, and when it clears, Goku is standing strong, practicing energy wave attacks. Chi-Chi is overjoyed that Goku is healed, and runs out to Goku, and the two embrace. Goku apologizes to her for making her worry, and tells her he is all better. Then, he tells Chi-Chi and Master Roshi he is not ready to fight yet (much to the annoyance of Roshi, but to the relief of Chi-Chi, who does not want Goku to leave). He then states he will attempt to be stronger than a Super Saiyan and go to the next level; a Super Saiyan 2. Back at the airport, a desk is shown overturned, and the brother and sister are running hysterically from Cell. As they pant and run at their top speeds, Cell calmly walks after them. As they run from the hanger, the sister trips on a slab of concrete and drops her brother to the ground. As Cell walks towards them, he takes the chance and breaks into a run. As he is about to have his dinner, Krillin transports the boy and girl out of danger, and they run off to grab a getaway plane while Krillin desperately dodges Cell's tail, using a Solar Flare to blind Cell. As the plane takes off, Krillin grabs the landing gear and flies off with the plane, frantically looking around for Cell, only to find him on the roof of the plane. Krillin jumps off and blasts to the roof of the plane, slamming Cell in the back and catching him by surprise. They fly and land on the plane's right wing, and after a little talk, Cell slams Krillin straight through the plane, and Krillin's head sticks out of the other side. Just as Cell is about to kill Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arrive at the scene. When Imperfect Cell sees them, he flies off. Piccolo is upset because they almost had Cell. This episode ends with the Androids traveling, nearly at Goku's house. Fights *Krillin vs. Imperfect Cell Trivia *There is a Twilight Zone reference when Krillin's head is hanging outside a plane and Cell resembles a monster. Cell puts his hand on Krillin and is about to kill him but decides not do because there isn't enough time. Then he wags his finger in a scolding manner just like in Twilight Zone, and flies off. *This is the middle episode of Dragon Ball Z. There are 291 episodes, when divided in half there are 145 episodes in each half and 146 is in the middle. *Cell asks if Goku is still alive for the second time in this episode, even though Krillin had already told him in "Piccolo's Folly". Cell then says the near exact same thing about how Goku still being alive must be different from his timeline. *Goku shows his affection to Chi-Chi in this episode after she becomes so happy that he is awake. He shows this by picking her up and swinging her in his arms to prove to her that he was all better (much to the delight of Chi-Chi). Gallery Sam Sam.jpg|Sam Sam BarryWalters.png|Barry Walters JohnJohnson.png|John Johnson Cellabsorbsman.png|Cell absorbs man BasilAirport.png|Basil Airport GokuKamehameha.png|Goku fires a Kamehameha after waking up Wiki07 n.jpg|Goku turns back GokuspinsChi-Chi.png|Goku shows Chi-Chi that he is alright Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Episodes